


Two-Faced

by Vimeni



Category: Doctor Who (1963)
Genre: Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-02
Updated: 2015-04-02
Packaged: 2018-03-17 20:40:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 444
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3543086
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Vimeni/pseuds/Vimeni
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The two time travellers encounter another facial feature fiasco, only this time, the Doctor's on the receiving end.<br/>References to 'The Mind Robber'. Season 6B.</p><p>Happy (late) April Fools' Day!</p>
            </blockquote>





	Two-Faced

"Oh, Jamie, how _could y_ ou !"

Jamie fought to keep a neutral expression before turning to the direction of the anguished cry. Half an hour. It had taken the Doctor half an hour to realise that something was amiss. Jamie had been keeping track.

"Is something the matter, Doctor?"

The little man gestured wildly to his head, before eventually spluttering out the words, "My _face_!"

"What about it?" asked Jamie.

"Don't you play the innocent with me, James Robert McCrimmon. You've changed it!"

Gasping theatrically, Jamie clapped his hands to his own face. "Oh, aye. Would y'look at that!"

The Doctor shot him a disgruntled look. He bent down to retrieve the pocket mirror that he had thrown to the ground in shock just moments before.  The Doctor whimpered quietly, assessing the damage. His reflection's plump lips pursed in distaste as his hand fluttered over these strange new features. He frantically prodded at his now slender nose and blew out his high, line-less cheeks. A sharp, diamond-shaped bone structure had replaced his usual craggy one, and he did not like it one bit.

"Oh, really," he whined. "I know we have been apart for some time, Jamie, but I thought you would have at least remembered what I look like." He sounded mildly disappointed.

Jamie rested a hand on the Doctor's shoulder in a comforting manner.

"Och, don't fret so, Doctor. We'll find a way to put it back to normal soon, like y'did with mine last time."

It suddenly struck the Doctor as odd that Jamie was taking this unusual predicament in his stride. His companion usually took any mistakes he made, however minor, as a huge knock to his confidence. But now, Jamie was calm. Too calm.

"... You did this on purpose, didn't you!"

The Doctor took a swipe at Jamie, who had already anticipated a reaction like this and had sprung back accordingly, breaking in to a fit of laughter.

After catching his breath and feeling satisfied that the Doctor had cooled down, he returned to his side.

"I don't see why you're complainin', Doctor - y'look younger than ye did before."

Much to his amusement, Jamie noticed that the little trick had not inhibited the Doctor's ability to pull an impressive pout.

"Exactly," the Doctor said, indignantly. "I look _far_   too young - and anyway, what was wrong with my appearance before?"

"Nothing," said Jamie, sincerely. "I like how you look. I just wanted a lil' revenge." He nudged the Doctor encouragingly. "C'mon, let's see if we can put ye back."

Jamie set off in the direction that he hoped would advance them through the maze, with the Doctor moping after him.


End file.
